Dark Angel
by Nozomi Higurashi
Summary: Grimmjow has pushed Ichigo too far. What does the former Vizard's new power mean? IxO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any characters from Bleach. If I did, I would have moved to Cali for fun in the sun by now.

-BLEACH-

'Normal is overrated,' thought one orange-haired teen as he absentmindedly stared out of the classroom window. It had been six months since Kurosaki Ichigo had defeated Aizen and lost his powers, and he was seriously bored. 'Damn, I really wish I could fight Hollows again. At least they made things interesting.'

Ichigo's friends silently watched the brooding orange-head, wishing they could help, and knowing it was impossible. Ichigo sacrificed pretty much every that defined who he was just to stop one madman. It wasn't fair. Inoue Orihime hated seeing Ichigo like this the most. Sure, he scowled a lot, but not like this. At least he wasn't always upset when he was scowling, unlike now.

-BLEACH-

"ICHIIIGOOOOOO!" shouted Isshin, aiming a flying leap at his son's head as the ex-Shinigami entered the house. Sighing, the orange-head leaned to the left and his Shinigami father sailed right past him.

"I'm going to my room. Call me for dinner," was all the sullen teen said. Isshin sat up blinking.

"What's wrong with onii-san?" Yuzu asked. Karin sighed.

"He's still sulking, that's what. He hates being normal now that he's become normal," the dark-haired twin said wisely. Isshin stood up. Ichigo wasn't even getting pissed at his father anymore. Not a good sign.

"I'm calling one of his friends," he said, suddenly serious. Yuzu and Karin exchanged a look. Isshin + serious = bad news.

-BLEACH-

"Yeah, I'll come over. I've been worried about him too. I'll be there soon, Kurosaki-san," Orihime assured the worried father over the phone. She sighed as she hung up. 'Ichigo...' she thought, becoming increasingly worried over him. She grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door.

"Well, well, if it isn't Inoue-san, all alone. Where's the great Kurosaki-bastard?" sneered a chilling voice behind the auburn-haired healer. Whirling around, with her hands at her hairclips, Orihime turned to face her enemy. She froze at what she saw.

"G-Grimmjow?" she stuttered, cold fear entering her.

"Aw, how sweet. You remember me," the Espada taunted. "Kurosaki should have killed me when he had the chance. Now he's powerless, and I'll make him pay. Too bad you have to be first."

-BLEACH-

The pencil in Ichigo's hand snapped as he suddenly stiffened. 'Impossible. I can't-' he began thinking before he felt Orihime's reitetsu begin to fade with Grimmjow's still hovering over her. "DAMN!" he shouted, throwing open his door and flying down the stairs.

"Ichigo, what-?" Isshin began, but his son shoved past him.

"Orihime's in trouble!" was all he yelled as he ran out the door. Isshin noticed Ichigo had subconsciously grabbed his Shinigami badge from his desk.

"Shit..."

-BLEACH-

"ORIHIME!" the orange-head cried as he saw the girl bleeding out in front of a monster he thought was dead. Turning fiercely angry eyes toward the Espada, the former Vizard growled, "Why?"

"Because you care for her, and not being able to save her would ruin your pride. Though I AM surprised you came just now. Oh, and the fact that you see me to, let's not forget-"

BAM!

Ichigo had planted his foot in Grimmjow's face, sending the Espada reeling from the unexpected attack. "You hurt her. Now you will pay!" Ichigo roared, the seal on his powers breaking loose. His energy erupted in a vortex of blue and black reitetsus so dense, he was only a shadow in the center.

"No one hurts Orihime!" the enraged Vizard shouted, the vortex increasing in strength as it blew away any clouds in the starry sky. "You will pay!" A brilliant flash of dark gold blinded the Espada and when the light allowed him to see once again, he immediately sought out his nemesis. If he had ever had reason to be afraid, now was the time.

Ichigo had his Bankai robes on, red cape and all, only he wasn't a Shinigami. His eyes were black with gold irises, only he had no hollow mask. And what really freaked the Espada out was the dark gold wings folded over Ichigo's back. If Grimmjow had to guess, Ichigo's human, Shinigami, and Hollow powers had finally fused as one.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously... Am I the ONLY ONE who's ever thought to merge Ichigo's three powers? I've only thought of the possibilities since that fight with Byukuya back in the Serietei when reading the manga for the first time. _ Is my creative style THAT unique? _ *falls over anime style in shock*

-BLEACH-

*cue Ichigo battle theme* (Sorry, couldn't help it. It's just so BADASS!)

"Wh-What the hell?" Grimmjow stuttered. He couldn't believe the unbelievable reitestu Kurosaki had pulled out of his ass that time. The Espada stumbled backwards as Ichigo took a slow step forward. His eyes were unnerving , with or without that tremendous energy visibly swirling around him. The Arrancar vaguely wondered how black and blue reitestus could produce a soft golden aura. No, now's not the time for that, the Espada reminded himself. He forced himself to look in those cold black and gold eyes... Only, they weren't as cold as he originally thought. Dare he say he saw pity in them?

"You could have stayed away. You could have lived."

Yep, he saw pity alright. And this time not even Grimmjow could say he didn't deserve it. Ichigo swung one arm to the side and Zangetsu materialized in his hand.

"You hurt Orihime. Now you will pay."

Kurosaki seemed to be in a trance-like state. Almost as if he didn't have full control over his new powers yet. Grimmjow found he didn't even have the courage to defend. At least Ichigo was merciful. As the Espada disintegrated behind him, the former Vizard made his way to Orihime, his Zanpaktou disintegrating back into his aura. He nearly snapped out of his trance when he saw Orihime's soul laying next to her body. The chain of fate was broken.

Barely keeping himself from loosing it, the twice-Shinigami reached a hand to the two broken ends of the healer's lifeline. He drew back in surprise when the chain reunited with itself at a simple touch. Curious as to what else he could do, Ichigo brushed her wound gently. It began healing immediately. Ichigo snapped to attention as he heard Isshin's voice calling out for him.

'I can't let them see me like this. Not until I know what the hell is going on now,' the frantic teen thought, not wanting his little sisters to see him in whatever form he had taken this time. He knew ordinary people could see him in the shape he was in as he was still within his physical body. Leaving Orihime in his father's hands, the panicked orange-head let his instincts guide him again and took to the skies.

-BLEACH-

I'll leave it there because I have a bad cold and you're lucky to get that right now. *blows nose*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So sorry for the long update, my muse left me hanging for a long time. She decided a vacation was in order... Anywho, here's CHAPTER THREEEEEE!

-BLEACH-

Ichigo watched his family reached Orihime just as she started to come around. He couldn't here what was being said, but he could guess when he saw Yuzu cry, Karin get angry, and his father become contemplative before doing something idiotic to break the serious mood, earning him a kick in the rear courtesy of Karin. Orihime thankfully went with the Kurosakis for the night, letting the newly-transformed Ichigo breathe a sigh of relief. Worries settled for the time being, he soared off to the park so he could find a lake. Needed to see what he had turned into THIS time, after all.

-BLEACH-

"So... let me get this straight. Grimmjow comes back to kill you for revenge against Ichigo, you die while Ichigo's fighting that bastard in some badass angel-like form in his physical body, and when he's done he brings you back and leaves?" Tatsuki summarized at lunch the next day. All of Ichigo's friends were on the rooftop, an impromptu meeting of sorts being unofficially called from the explosion of power Ichigo summoned the night before.

"Uh-huh. But I think he was spooked when he heard his sisters."

"Why the hell would that idiot be spooked like that?" Tatsuki raged.

"Perhaps he feared what his new form looked like and wished to avoid scaring Yuzu," Uryu suggested, slightly pompous. Tatsuki deflated.

"Yeah, you're right. So how long you wanna bet that moron's gonna hide from us THIS time?" No one answered. Ichigo could be quite irrational when it came to protecting people - even from himself. "Well, we'd better get back inside, class is about to start. 'Hime, you coming?"

Orihime turned around to see Tatsuki holding the door open for her, everyone else already heading down.

"In a minute," she replied. Tatsuki got the unspoken message and left her alone. Orihime sighed and leaned on the railing, a breeze playing with her hair. The was the soft rustle of wings of a bird or some sort landing behind her, making her think of Ichigo.

"You okay?"

Orihime jumped and spun around at the voice, startled, before flinging herself at the speaker.

"Ichigo-kun! You're okay! I mean, of course you'd be okay, but you left so suddenly last night and Yuzu was so worried and you didn't come to school and-"

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, take a breath Orihime," Ichigo advised, holding back a smile at Orihime's exuberance. She was the only one who could make him smile these past six months and they decided that they had long since earned the right to call each other on a first name basis. "Listen, I'm sorry for worrying anyone, I just... I didn't want Yuzu and Karin to see me before I knew what I looked like. And I'm not planning to come to school until I can find a way to transform back to normal at will. I already stand out enough with the carrot-top thing going on."

Orihime giggled. "Well, when you're not worried about others, you can stay like this. You look nice as an angel. I always thought of you as one anyway," she admitted with a blush, ducking her head. She didn't notice Ichigo sporting his own tomato-face.

"Uh, thanks, 'Hime," he replied, suddenly nervous. 'What is wrong with me?'

Orihime glanced up and squealed, "You're blushing!"

"N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are, and it's adorable!"

Now if anyone else had call Ichigo adorable, they'd be eating his fist straight into next week. But coming from his 'Hime... The blushing just got worse.

"St-stop that, it's not adorable!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it - Mmph!"

Ichigo didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he had to shut her up somehow! Though kissing Orihime may not have been the smartest move, it was the right one. Once the auburn-haired girl recovered from her shock - lasting all of two seconds - she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and toying with the feathers on his wings. Ichigo growled from the strange, yet pleasant, sensation and pulled her closer, nipping her bottom lip. Orihime gasped in mild surprise and our favorite strawberry deepened the kiss, leaving her a big puddle of goo. Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Orihime! Ochi-sensei sent me to fetch you cause... you're... late?" Kiego called, flinging open the rooftop door and interrupting the newly-minted couple. He gulped at the furious stare Ichigo now fixed him with, the gold-on-black eyes making it more intimidating than usual.

"Uh, hi? Ichigo?"


End file.
